


Pull my hair

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, Hair-pulling, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wincest + Sam likes having his hair pulled</p>
<p>"There were reasons Dean didn’t like that Sam has grown his hair out and then there were some he did. Actually no, no reasons against the long hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull my hair

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Crazylittlethingcalledwincest is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

There were reasons Dean didn’t like that Sam has grown his hair out and then there were some he did. Actually no, no reasons against the long hair.

Sex with Sam was always breathtaking, but the hair? Made it even better! Because the noises Sam made when Dean tugged on it went straight to Dean’s groin. Little breathy moans and grunts, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as he fucked himself back onto Dean’s cock.

“Christ, Sammy, I love how much you love this, baby!” Dean panted, tightening his hand in Sam’s hair. “Come on, just let go.”

So Sam did.


End file.
